Se fue
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Seto se fue pensando que hacia lo mejor por Joey y Mokuba... Pero tal vez se equivoco. *Yaoi y mpreg*
1. Chapter 1

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi . Además tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino y es medio universo alterno.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos mujeres o dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de su respectivo autor/a

**Se fue**

-Seto, ¿Que paso entre nosotros? ¿En que momento el amor que sentíamos se nos convirtió en esto?

Se pregunto Joey Wheleer, mirando con tristeza asía el techo de su habitación recostado en su cama, solo y triste.

_Ya no responde ni el teléfono,_

_pende de un hilo la esperanza mía,_

_yo no creí jamás poder perder así la cabeza por él._

Joey serró los ojos y se permitió recordar a su querido Seto Kaiba, su frió y arrogante genio.

-Seto, suéltame.

Rió Joey divertido, tratando de escapar de los fuertes brazos de su novio, ante las risas divertidas de Yugi, Tristan y Mokuba, quienes estaban con ellos.

-Te quiero cachorrito.

Le dijo Seto mimoso, sin importarle la presencia de los otros. Joey rió y lo beso.

-Y yo a ti mi gatito.

_Por que de pronto ya no me quería,_

_porque mi vida se quedó vacía,_

_nadie contesta mis preguntas,_

_porque nada me queda sin él._

Joey salio de sus recuerdos al sentir las lagrimas caer por sus ojos.

-Cuando te di lo querías, cuando te deje entrar a mi lecho, ya no quisiste más de mi ¿Verdad Seto? Solo querías acostarte conmigo y una vez lo conseguiste decidiste olvidarte de mi.

Pensó Joey, asestando por primera vez lo que era evidente.

_Se fue, se fue, el perfume de sus cabellos,_

_se fue, el murmullo de sus silencios,_

_se fue, su sonrisa de fábula,_

_se fue, la dulce miel que probé en sus labios._

_Se fue, me quedó sólo su veneno,_

_se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo,_

_se fue, y la vida con él se me fue,_

_se fue, y desde entonces ya sólo tengo lágrimas._

-¿Como que Seto se fue Mokuba? ¿Por que no me dijo nada? Ayer estuvo conmigo.

Había murmurado confundido cuando Mokuba me dio la noticia con verdadera tristeza.

-Lo siento Joey, Seto partió esta mañana a América y la verdad es que no dejo nada dicho para ti. Pensé que se había despedido de ti, personalmente.

Las palabras de Mokuba me rompieron en alma y pude ver cuanto entristeció al adolescente, las lagrimas que surcaban mis ojos.

-No, no me dijo nada.

El abraso de Mokuba en esos momentos fue lo único que me mantuvo de pie. Desde ese día solo e tenido lagrimas y los cuidados de Mokuba. Mokuba, quien prácticamente, me saco afuera de mi casa a rastras y me trajo a vivir con el a la mansión Kaiba. Es irónico que la primera vez que venia a esta mansión me trajera un preocupado Mokuba y no tu Seto, no tu que prometiste amarme y cuidarme siempre cuando me entregue a tus brazos. Si no fuera por Mokuba la tristeza me hubiera matado. Es irónico que tu hermano que solo tiene 19 años resultara ser mas hombre que tu Seto, pues mientras tu me abandonaste, el me tomo bajo su protección cuidándome y velando por mi.

_Encadenada a noches de locura,_

_hasta a la cárcel yo iría con él,_

_toda una vida no basta sin él._

_En mi verano ya no sale el sol,_

_con su tormenta todo destruyó,_

_rompiendo en mil pedazos esos sueños_

_que construimos ayer._

Tuve de nuevo esa pesadilla, en la que mientras mas trataba de acercarme a ti, más tú te alejabas Seto. ¿Y sabes quien me consoló? ¿Quien acudido a consolarme al oír mi grito al salir de esa pesadilla? Mokuba, Seto, acudió tu hermano pequeño no tú. Soy un hombre ya hecho y derecho, pues asta la inocencia me arrebataste tú, pero con Mokuba puedo comportarme tal y como me siento como un niño que ha quedado completamente solo y al que ya no le queda nada. Mokuba es un ángel se quedo aquí conmigo todo la noche asta que me dormí y esta mañana cuando me levante lo encontré a mi lado, dormido, pues se había quedado a mi lado velando mis sueños, velando que las pesadillas no me volvieran a acosar cuando se quedo dormido. Al verlo fijamente mientras dormía, no pude evitar soltar en lágrimas, sus rasgos y sus facciones eran como las tuyas, Seto.

_Se fué, se fué me, quedó solo su veneno,_

_se fué, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo,_

_se fué, y la vida con él se me fué,_

_se fué, y la razón no la sé._

Mi llanto despertó a Mokuba, no me pregunto nada, solo me abraso.

-Se fue Mokuba, se fue y solo me quedo su veneno. Un veneno que me esta matando, se llevo todo no dejo nada.

-No llores Joey, Seto no lo merece. Olvídalo.

-No puedo Mokuba lo amo.

-Pero yo te amo a ti Joey, por que no me permites ayudarte a olvidarlo.

-Tu as sido muy bueno conmigo Mokuba, pero en primer lugar te llevo 5 años, en segundo lugar amo a Seto y en tercer lugar no tengo nada que ofrecerte, ni siquiera un cuerpo casto, pues este ya lo uso Seto antes de abandonarme como a un perro.

Mokuba me miro con cariño y esta vez no rehuí sus labios cuando se juntaron a los míos.

-No me importa Joey. Yo me ganare tu amor, la edad es lo de menos incluso soy mas alto que tu y en cuanto a lo de que no seas virgen, no me importa, yo quiero tu alma, tu corazón no tu cuerpo. Dámelo Joey, déjame cuidar y tener aquello que mi hermano estúpidamente desprecio.

-¿Estas dispuesto a aceptarme como soy? ¿Con lo poco que tengo para dar?

-Si.

-Bien, Mokuba, te lo debo si no fuera por ti, ahora estaría muerto. Asesto.

_Si existe Dios, debe acordarse de mí, aunque sé..._

_que entre él y yo el cielo tiene sólo nubes negras,_

_le rogaré, le buscaré, lo juro... le encontraré,_

_aunque tuviera que buscar en un millón de estrellas._

Han pasado cinco años Seto y no volví a saber nada de ti, se que tu y Mokuba se comunicaron ase tres años, para arreglar la parte de las acciones que le correspondían a Mokuba. Pero no preguntaste ni una sola vez por mí. En estos cinco años Mokuba se ha empeñado en hacerme feliz y me lo ha dado todo. Incluso dos maravillosos hijos. Makira de 4 años y este que ahora espero y que solo tiene dos meses en mi vientre. Sabes Seto quisiera volverte a ver solo para acerté una pregunta ¿Por que? Pues se que la respuesta a esa pregunta podría significar olvidarte al fin y amar a Mokuba como el se lo merece. O tener una justificación a este amor que vive en mi corazón y que se niega a morir. Mi Mokuba, es un ángel, sabe que lo quiero, pero que no es a el a quien amo y a un así, no se rinde, esta conmigo en todo momento amándome incondicionalmente.

_En esta vida oscura, absurda sin él siento que..._

Se que Mokuba es el que me centra, la persona que me recuerda día a día. Que no me debo dejar vencer, por un amor que solo uno de nosotros dos sintió Seto.

Se ha convertido en centro y fin de todo mi universo,

Si en eso se han convertido Mokuba y mis hijos, en el centro y fin de mi universo y se que no debo de mirar mas aya, por que si lo ago en tu recuerdos y en el dolor de mi corazón me moriré Seto.

_Si tiene límite el amor, lo pasaría por él,_

SI, si el amor que ciento por ti tuviera un maldito límite Seto, lo pasaría por Mokuba, pero no lo tiene, no lo tiene y me maldeciré noche y día por echo, pues Mokuba se merece mas que nadie en el mundo el mas completo y fervoroso amor.

_Y en el vacío inmenso de mis noches yo le siento._

El lleno mis noches, lleno mis vacíos y aunque solo fuera una ilusión, algo que se desvanece cuando no esta cerca, Mokuba me permitió volver a creer en la ilusión del amor aunque no sea mas que eso, una ilusión, pues en cuanto Mokuba no esta a mi lado, siento como tu maldito recuerdo vuelve a mi mente. Como muchas veces mientras ya ago bajo Mokuba, mientras el me ase el amor es en ti en quien pienso. Pero cuando la pasión se acaba y los brazos de Mokuba me abrasan recuerdo nuevamente quien esta conmigo, pues tú nunca tuviste ese gesto de cariño así a mí, mientras Mokuba solo vive para una cosa, para hacerme feliz a mi y a nuestros hijos.

_Le amaré,_

Mokuba sabe amar, tu nunca supiste hacerlo Seto y aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, algún día amare a Mokuba como el se lo merece lo se.

_Como te pude amar la vez primera,_

Se que lograre amarle a el, del mismo modo y con la misma fuerza con la que te ame a ti desde la primera vez que te vi.

_Que un beso suyo será una vida entera,_

Como lo fueron tus malditos besos para, mí. Se que llegara el día, en que Mokuba me bese y ni siquiera recordare tu nombre Seto Kaiba. Se que ese día llegara por que a pesar de que tuvieran que pasar cinco año, ya puedo sentir...

_...como me pierdo por él y dejo de hacerlo por ti..._

*****Continuara*****

La letra que aparese es de Laura Pausini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Hazlo por mi **

No podía ser una vez mas en ese lugar. Seto Kaiba suspiro mirando la mansión Kaiba mientras la limosina llegaba a la entrada. Cuando se fue se prometió no volver pero Mokuba lo necesitaba, solo rogaba no tener que ver a Joey y a la pequeña Makira de 4 años su sobrina la hija de Joey y Mokuba una niña que pudo haber sido de él y Joey, pero no lo era. Y no soportaría verlo, no soportaría volver a ver al rubio amor al que había renunciado, por amor a su pequeño hermano.

Al entrar a la casa los recuerdos lo golpearon como un huracán.

*** Flash Back***

-Señor Kaiba, el joven Mokuba él, lo queda poco tiempo de viva señor.

Termino con un suspiro el medico. El mundo se paro en ese momento para Seto Kaiba.

-¿Cuanto tiempo le queda doctor?

-Seis o siete años a lo mucho, la enfermedad no presenta síntomas notables además de los ocasionales mareos, pero en seis o siete años su corazón dejara de funcionar, cada vez se deteriorara más.

Seto serró los puños y los ojos.

-Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer.

-No, no hay nada que se pueda ase señor Kaiba.

****Fin del flash back****

Busco opinión tras opinión en diferentes médicos, pero todos le dijeron lo mismo Mokuba estaba condenado a muerte.

****Flash Back****

-Que irónico los dos enamorados del mismo hombre.

Dijo Seto negando con la cabeza, sin querer mirar a Mokuba, sabia que si lo hacia se derrumbaría y el era Seto Kaiba el nunca se derrumbaba.

-Lo siento Seto, perdóname hermano-Rogó Mokuba y el si lloraba-Pero tenias que saberlo Seto. Por eso me iré, no quiero ser un obstáculo entre tu y Joey, el te ama, pero a mi me rompería el corazón tener que verlo convertido en tu esposo.-Se disculpo Mokuba.

La palabra corazón en labios de Mokuba hizo estremecer a Seto. Mokuba se estaba muriendo, el no podía interponerse en la felicidad de su hermano así se le rompiera el alma del dolor.

****Fin del Flash back****

Fue entonces que seto tomo la decisión de irse, de dejar el camino libre para su hermanito. Para que pudiera ser feliz. Y lo fue nunca perdió pista de la pareja y supo de la boda a la cual se disculpo para no asistir, también supo del nacimiento de Makira, una niña que pudo haber sido su hija, suya y de su cachorro.

No pudo mas Seto tubo que parar y agarrarse a la pared sintiendo que el mundo se serraba sobre el.

-Ra, no pongas en mi camino nuevamente a Joey, no resistiré verlo.

Pensó el genio con desesperación

_Después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado _

_te parecerá mentira _

_pero no me acostumbro _

_parece como hubiera sido ayer _

_ese primer día que nos vimos desnudos. _

Estaba hay por Mokuba se recordó seto así mismo para darse fuerza. Estaba hay por que su hermanito estaba en la etapa final de su enfermedad y le había rogado que volviera a casa que necesitaba hablar con el.

Pero llegar nada mas a Domino City le había revolvió toda el alma. Ver los lugares donde estaba con Joey.

Los recuerdos de Joey lo abrumaban y lo ahogaban. Al menos Joey era feliz con Mokuba y tenían una familia. Pero cuan cara le había salido la felicidad de su hermanito a Seto.

Por que cuando dejo a Joey sabedor de que Mokuba lo cuidaría y serian juntos felices a la larga, con Joey había dejado su alma y su corazón, quedando completamente vació.

_Y siempre pensé _

_la vida debe de continuar _

_pero sin ti _

_todo se quedo por la mitad. _

Sabia que había echo lo mejor. Que Mokuba se merecía ese sacrificio y muchos más. También sabía que aunque en un principio a Joey le tuvo que doler mucho lo que hizo, había logrado ser feliz con Mokuba, con Makira y el nuevo bebe que esperaba.

Sintió los ojos arderle y no pudo reprimir algunas lagrimas traviesas que salieron de sus ojos. Se seco rápidamente los ojos, recuperando su pose estoica y fría.

Había vivido 5 años siendo solo una concha vacía, una mitad que había perdido su otra parte, pero no importaba si lo había aguantado antes lo aria ahora. Estaría con Mokuba en sus últimos momentos. Esquivaría a Joey Kaiba y a su hija todo el tiempo que pudiera y trataría de mantenerse alejado de el, tal vez así al menos saliera vivo de hay y sobreviviera sin morir de tristeza.

_A medio vivir_

_a medio sentir _

_y se me pasa la vida _

_y no encuentro salida sin ti. _

Que irónico Joey era un Kaiba, pero no por el, no era el esposo de Seto Kaiba era el esposo de Mokuba Kaiba. Joey no era su esposo era su cuñado. Y cuanto le dolía a Seto eso. Cuando los investigadores le dieron la foto de la boda de Joey y Mokuba fueron sentimientos encontrados.

En primer lugar estaba el hecho de lo feliz que le hacia ver la sonrisa radiante de Mokuba y en otro la tristeza y la rabia inmensa de que Joey ya no era mas suyo, ya definitivamente no era suyo. Ahora era completamente de Mokuba.

Seria Mokuba quien le aria el amor y serian los hijos de Mokuba los que llevara en su vientre no los de el. Y eso lo llenaba de celos y lo asía sentir mezquino, por que no debía de sentir celos de la felicidad de su hermano.

_Después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado _

_aun te espero como siempre _

_en el mismo sitio _

_aun así logro sentir _

_tu pecho presionado con el mío _

_y tus latidos _

_y cada vez _

_se me hace mas difícil cada vez _

_y es que sin ti _

_todo se quedo por la mitad. _

Una niña corría por el pasillo y se detuvo al verlo.

El corazón de Seto también se detuvo una fracción de segundo recosiendo a la niña sin problema, tenia el cabello rubio de Joey y los ojos azules de el y Mokuba. Esa pequeña debía de ser Makira su sobrina.

La niña lo miro analizadoramente y de pronto sonrió radiantemente, tal y como asía Joey.

-Tú eres el hermano de mi padre. Tú eres el tío seto.

Exclamo la niña arrojándose a sus brazos. Seto solo alcanzo a abrirlos y a tomar a la niña en ellos en shock. Olió su suave olor a jazmines y el corazón se le oprimió. Esa niña podía ser su hija, podía decirle padre, pero le decía tío, por que eso era, era su tío.

-¿Como me reconosiste?

Pregunto Seto recuperando la voz a la niña en sus brazos.

-Padre habla mucho de ti a mi y en su escritorio ahí una foto tuya, de el y de mi papi, me gusta mucho y tengo una igual en mi cuarto.

Sonrió la niña encantadoramente.

-Makira vuelve acá donde te metiste.

Se oyó una voz cercana. Makira rió escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de seto.

-¿Seto? ¿Hermano?

Seto se volteo y frente a el estaba Mokuba, casi tan alto como el, el cabello negro seguía siendo tan largo como siempre y los ojos azules idénticos a los de Seto brillaban con alegría por ver a Seto.

-Mokuba.

Susurro Seto y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras dejaba la niña en el suelo. Ambos hermanos se miraron por largos segundos antes de que Mokuba corriera a sus brazos como cuando era niño.

-Seto volviste.

Casi lloro el pelinegro.

-Si Mokuba, volví por ti hermano, siempre por ti.

Le susurro Seto abrasándolo y en ese momento supo por que había sacrificado su alma y su corazón, Mokuba valía la pena. Por Mokuba y Joey valía la pena todo el sufrimiento que había pasado y mucho más.

_Llevamos mucho tiempo hablando _

_y no te seguiré aburriendo mas _

_con mi discurso _

_solo te llamaba por saber _

_si por si acaso tú también _

_necesitabas _

_no esta de más _

_hablar de vez en cuando _

_no esta de más. _

-Seto, gracias, gracias por venir.

Dijo Mokuba mirándolo a los ojos.

-Siempre e estado contigo Mokuba, siempre intercambiamos coreos, fotos y llamadas, hermano. Cuando me dijiste que era urgente que viniera me asustases pensé que habías llegado a la etapa....

Pero Mokuba lo callo con una mano mirando a Makira.

-Amor ve con papi.

La niña asintió mientras salía corriendo y Mokuba llevo a Seto a el despacho del mismo castaño. Aunque asía 5 años que no se usaba, pues Mokuba había preferido otro despacho y no invadir el que consideraba de su hermano, este siempre estaba limpio y en orden eran ordenes de Mokuba.

-Estoy en la etapa final Seto. Me quedan dos meses según los médicos, el corazón ya no me funciona también.

Mokuba trato de sonreír, pero Seto pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos y que quería llorar así que lo abraso.

-Daría mi vida a cambio de la tuya Mokuba.

-Lo se Seto, ya lo hiciste al dejarme a Joey. No le temo a la muerte Seto nunca lo e echo. Pero mi hija, Joey...esta embarazado y no veré nacer a mi hijo. Joey y Makira y el bebe que espera quedaran solos Seto.

Dijo el más pequeño salir las lagrimas. Seto lo estrecho entre sus brazos como asía cuando este era un niño asustado.

-Yo me encargare de que no les falte nada Mokuba, me asegurare de que tus hijos tengan los mejores cuidados médicos y la mejor educación y de que a mi cach...a tu esposo no le falte nada.

-Tu cachorro-sonrió Mokuba tristemente-Eso era y yo te lo quite.

-Tu no me quitaste nada Mokuba fue mi decisión.-Le aseguro Seto.

-Lo as dado todo por mi Seto absolutamente todo. Pero tengo que pedirte algo más.

Dijo Mokuba mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Pídeme lo que sea Mokuba, te daré lo que quieras.

Le aseguro Seto.

-Se que lo que te voy a pedir no es fácil y que te dolerá Seto, pero quiero que te acerques a Joey. Se que lo amas, así que quiero que estén juntos nuevamente. El esta dolido contigo, resentido, pero aun te ama yo lo se bien, así que quiero que lo vuelvas a enamorar.

-¿Mokuba que dices? No puedo...no...

Pero Mokuba detuvo las palabras de su hermano mirándolo con suplica.

-Me estoy muriendo Seto, quiero que mis hijos tengan un padre y Joey al hombre que ama. Tu eres el mejor padre del mundo, lo fuiste para mi, ahora por favor se lo para mis hijos.-Le rogó el menor con lagrimas en sus ojos-Y a Joey cuídalo, ámalo, ámalo como el te ama y sean muy felices por favor-Rogó el pequeño llorando desconsolado.

Seto no lo resistió y lo abraso con fuerza.

-Moki si pudiera dar mi vida por ti lo aria.

Lloro Seto Kaiba sin resistir mas las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

-Pero no puedes Seto, así que por favor hazlo, cuida de Joey y mis hijos.

Una Mirada a los ojos de su hermano le dijo a Seto cuan importante era esto para Mokuba.

-Lo are Mokuba, te juro que lo are.

Dijo Seto y esta vez fue Mokuba quien lo abraso.

-Gracias Seto, gracias.

Susurro Mokuba a su hermano, mientras lagrimas gemelas bajaban por los ojos de los dos ojiazules Kaiba.

_Y es que sin ti _

_respiro con un solo pulmón _

_y es que sin ti _

_todo se quedo por la mitad _

_a medio vivir, a medio vivir...._

**¿Fin?**

La letra esta vez correspondia a Ricky Martin


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:¿Tu como estas?**

El corazón de Joey se detuvo en el momento en el que con Makira en sus brazos vio salir junto a su marido, un fantasma de su pasado. Un fantasma que nunca creyó volvería a ver, Seto Kaiba.

-Joey.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Seto mirándolo fijamente, bebiendo cada detalle de su rostro ahora mas maduro y si era posible mas hermoso.

-Seto.

Murmuro Joey cuando encontró su voz al fin.

Mokuba serró los ojos con dolor, las chispas seguían hay, lo podía ver en las miradas asombradas de su esposo y Seto. Pero era hora de hacer lo correcto el se estaba muriendo y ni su hermano ni Joey y mucho menos sus hijos podían quedar solos.

-¿Qué ases aquí? ¿De donde vienes?

Pregunto Joey aun consternado, abrasando temeroso a su hija contra su pecho.

_Yo vengo de cualquier lugar_

_de mil errores atrás,_

_de ese cansancio que nos da_

_ser fugitivos y vagar..._

_¿Tu como estas?, ¿tú como estas?, ¿tú como estas?_

-Joey.

Joey serró los ojos, antes de volverlos abrir y levantarse de su asiento.

Asia una semana que Seto estaba en la mansión, intentando hablar con el, intentando acercarse a el, pero Joey no lo deja, contentándole con monosílabas cuando le preguntaba algo y alejándose de el.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Pregunto Seto acercándose.

-¿Que? ¿Me dirás al fin por que me dejases, abandonado como un perro?

Le pregunto Joey volteándose y mirándolo directo a los ojos con rabia y dolor.

-Joey, te juro que no es lo que tu crees.-Trato de explicarle Seto-Yo nunca te deje de amar...

-Cállate no mientas-Le grito Joey interrumpiéndolo, mientras con los ojos sembrados de lagrimas, le golpeaba el pecho con los puños.-Me amabas tanto, que te largaste, dejándome solo, sin siquiera despedirte.

-Joey, por favor óyeme...

-No, ya basta-Dijo Joey mirándolo a los ojos, mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus hermosos ojos dorados-Ya te e sufrido cinco años, ya no me lastimes mas Seto. No me digas más mentiras que me llenen de dolor, por piedad...-Le rogó el rubio, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza.

Seto no pudo resistirse y, lo abraso fuertemente contra su pecho sintiendo su corazón roto.

-Yo también Joey. Yo también te sufrí y te llore.... Perdóname mi cachorro.

Con el corazón sangrándole de dolor Joey lo empujo.

-No Seto, no puedo, me dolió demasiado tu abandono. Además estoy casado con tu hermano y tengo tres meses de embarazo además de una hija, por respeto a tu hermano y a tus sobrinos al menos déjame en paz, por favor.

Le rogó Joey, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de ahí, aun con la grimas en los ojos.

Seto quedo parado estático viéndolo marcharse y una triste lagrima rodó de sus precioso ojos azules.

_Yo como tú con las heridas_

_de tantos años de jugar,_

_por los rincones a escondidas_

_con mis instintos de maldad..._

_¿Tú como estas?, ¿tú como estas?, ¿tú como estas?_

-¿Te quieres vengar de mi verdad Joey?-Le pregunto Seto apareciendo a sus espaldas.

-No entiendo de que hablas, cuñado.

-Besando a Mokuba frente a mi, obligándome a verte con el e ignorándome.

Joey se viro y lo miro a los ojos.

-Yo no me estoy vengando de ti ahora Seto.-Dijo Joey con sinceridad-Yo me vengue de ti ase 4 años y 4 meses atrás.

-De que hablas.

-Me vengue de ti Seto, asiendo que tu hija, siempre te llame tío y jamás te llame papá.

Le dijo Joey con una mirada de fría rabia.

Seto abrió sus ojos azules y lo miro.

-¿Que quieres decir Joey?

-Tú eres un genio Seto, dedúcelo tu solo.

Le dijo Joey con cinismo. Y en definitiva a Seto no le costo entender lo que quería decir su cachorro.

-Makira es mi...

-Correcto-Lo interrumpió Joey-No solo me abandonaste a mi, la abandonaste a ella, no solo me perdiste a mi, si no que también a ella.

-Pero, por que Mokuba...

-Mokuba cree que es su hija y que nació prematura.

Dijo Joey con una fría tranquilidad, con una fría rabia, con una fría venganza.

-Joey...

Pero Joey lo ignoro y dándole la espalda mientras se alejaba, le dijo.

-Regodéate en el dolor de que tu hija le diga padre a otro, como yo me regodee en el de mi abandono.

Atrás de Joey quedo un Seto Kaiba en un estado de shock completo.

_Toda mi vida_

_cae en pedazos;_

_trato de maquillar_

_mis múltiples fracasos_

_Y se ven_

_firmes mis pasos,_

_hay que reconocer_

_que me enrede en mis lazos..._

_¿Y tú como estas?, ¿tú como estas?, ¿y tú como estas?_

Esa noche mientras estaba tirado en su cama el gran Seto Kaiba, se lamentaba sin poder ni querer contener sus lágrimas.

-¿Que hice? ¿Hice lo correcto al poner la felicidad de Mokuba, sobre la mía y la de Joey?

Se pregunto Seto, ya no tan seguro de su decisión.

-No solo sufrí yo, no solo sufrió el, no solo sufrí su perdida, si no que también sufrí la perdida de mi hija. Una hija a la que no le puedo decir la verdad o mataría a Mokuba del dolor.

Se lamento Seto con el corazón hecho pedazos.

_Mordiendo el polvo andaba igual_

_sin esperanza y sin Dios,_

_cuando en mi gran necesidad_

_se arrodilló mi corazón..._

-Prometí que nunca diría la verdad, mi niña, ¿que e echo?

Se lamento Joey, acariciando la rubia cabecita de su oji-azul hija, la cual dormía pacíficamente en su camita.

-Solo espero que Seto, no diga nada. Mokuba es un ángel y no se merece saber mi mentira.

Suspiro Joey para si mismo, mientras dejando a su hija arropada salía de el cuarto de la pequeña y una vez en el suyo, se ponía la pijama y mientras se metía a la cama, junto a Mokuba quien lo abraso contra si, Joey se sintió peor que nunca, por el peso de su secreto.

Mokuba era un ángel, que no se merecía esa traición, pensaba el rubio.

_Y puede volar, en libertad,_

_y pude volar,_

_sobre mis penas,_

_sobre cadenas,_

_y arrodillada así_

_se termino mi llanto..._

_Y volví sobre mis pasos_

_cuando reconocí_

_que Dios me faltaba tanto..._

_y pude volar... en libertad_

_y pude volar, pude volar..._

Dos meses viendo a Joey de lejos sin saber que hacer, viéndolo cada día mas hermoso, ya con 5 meses de embarazo, y el vientre ligeramente redondeado.

2 Meses teniendo que soportar que su hija le llamara tío.

Y 2 meses que significaban que la vida de su hermano ya estaba llegando a su fin.

Seto sentía que tanta presión lo iba a matar. Pero no fue el que murió.

Esa maña desayunaban todos juntos, menos Makira que aun dormía, cuando al levantarse de su asiento Mokuba se desplomo en el suelo, como un peso muerto.

-Mokuba.

Exclamaron, Seto y Joey acercándose a el, a toda prisa.

_Mi corazón se arrodillo_

_se fue muy lejos_

_el hogar pudo volar,_

_pudo volar llegó a decir_

_no existe Dios,_

_sobre sus pasos_

_regreso mi corazón;_

_pudo volar... ¿tú como estas?_

Mientras esperaban, en la sala de espera del hospital Seto se temió lo peor y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el pecho así como un fuerte dolor en el alma.

-¿Los familiares de Mokuba Kaiba?

Pregunto el doctor a Joey y a Seto. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Si, yo soy su esposo.

Respondió Joey.

-Y yo su hermano mayor.

Respondió Seto.

-¿Como esta?-Preguntaron ambos a la vez.

Pero a Seto le vasto ver la cara del doctor para saber la respuesta.

-Él, ha muerto.... Lo lamento, no pudimos hacer nada.

-¡NO!

Grito Joey descorazonado, mientras Seto lo sostenía para qué no cayera y aferrándose a la camisa del castaño dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Por su parte Seto también lloraba sintiendo el corazón roto del dolor.

_Puedes volar así... ¿tú como estas?_

_¿Tú como estas?, ¿tú como estas?_

_¿Y tú como estas?_

_¿Tú como estas_

**¿Fin?**

Esta vez la letra es de Yuri ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Muy pronto para perdonar**

Seto miro con cariño a su pequeño sobrino Karin de tres meses. Ya eran 7 meses los que Mokuba llevaba muerto. Y seis meses desde que una carta del abogado de Mokuba había sido entregada a Joey y a el.

Mokuba siempre supo que Makira no era su hija. Y eso era algo que a Seto le dolía, sentía que eso era una traición. Pero ya no valía la pena atormentarse por eso, su amado hermanito estaba muerto y lo mejor era dejarlo descansar en paz.

Por otra parte también entendía a Joey. No debía de ser fácil para el rubio, haberse enterado de todo.

De la verdadera razón por la que Seto lo dejo, de la enfermedad de Mokuba que bien podía heredar Karin si no lo cuidaban. Era demasiado y Seto no quería presionarlo.

-Padre.

Seto dejo de mirar al bebe en la cuna y bajo su vista hacia su hija que le extendía los brazos. La tomo en sus fuertes brazos y la niña recostó la cabeza soñolienta en su hombro.

Al menos Seto tenía que agradecerle a Joey que este le hubiese dicho la verdad a Makira. Que le hubiese dicho que el era su padre y no Mokuba. Makira una niña pequeña al fin y al cabo, se lo había tomado bien y había aceptado a Seto con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste Mokuba? Ahora no solo me odia a mi, si no que también a ti. Pensó Seto besando la rubia cabecita de su hija.

_El día es una inmensidad_

_la noche eterna_

_cae dentro de mi la tempestad_

_porque muy pronto partirás_

_y aquí me dejas_

_con el alma congelada_

_y el sabor a soledad_

Pero la verdad era que Joey no odiaba a Mokuba y ahora tampoco lo hacia con Seto. Si en el primer momento en que leyó la carta lo hizo y hasta que nació Karin desprecio a ambos hermanos Kaiba. Pero con su pequeño hijo en brazos se dio cuenta de que ya no los podía odiar más.

Mokuba estuvo con el cuando Makira nació, Seto estuvo con el en todo momento hasta que finalizo el parto y Karin llego al mundo.

Sus hijos no se merecían que el viviera odiando y aunque le costara aceptarlo Seto y Mokuba tampoco.

Si ambos Kaiba habían cometido un tremendo error al decidir sobre su vida sin decirle nada a el. Pero ambos lo habían echo por amor.

Podía entender a Seto, no debió ser fácil para el saber que Mokuba moría y que lo único que deseaba era a el. Se fue pensando que ambos serian felices, pero su inteligencia por primera vez fallo, por que Joey no podía ser completamente feliz con Mokuba y la razón era simple su amor era solo para el castaño ojiazul.

También podía entender a Mokuba, se moría, estaba asustado y quería ser feliz y al final hizo lo correcto al confesar la verdad.

No los odiaba por que ambos Kaiba habían sido lo suficiente hombres para reconocer su error. Pero Joey era humano y a pesar de entenderlos eso no hacia que le doliera menos. El era humano y se le hacia difícil perdonar.

Tal vez mas adelante, cuando el dolor se borrara por completo de su alma. Podría perdonar la memoria de Mokuba y quedar en paz con Seto, pero sentía que aun era muy pronto para su alma herida.

Ironías de la vida, esta vez estaba muriendo de amor, pero por que así el lo decidía, por que el Joey Wheleer, el valiente rubio de la pandilla de Yugi Motu, tenia miedo de perdonar y que al volver a confiar saliera herido.

Primero confió en Seto y este lo hirió, luego confió en Mokuba y este también lo hirió, por eso temía volver a perdonar y volver a confiar en Seto y terminar siendo nuevamente herido porque esta vez su alma no lo podría soportar.

_Es de humanos admitir_

_cuando hay errores_

_pero aun es mas difícil perdonar_

_y quien puede controlar las emociones_

_cuando sientes que has perdido_

_cuando amas de verdad_

Seto levanto la vista de su ordenador con una sonrisa, pensando que quien había entrado a su despacho era Makira, pero quien había entrado no era su hija, era un medio histérico Joey con Karin en brazos.

-Joey ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunto Seto alarmado levantándose de un salto y acercándose al rubio y al bebe.

-Es Karin, Seto, esta ardiendo en fiebre y le cuesta trabajo respirar.

Seto se hizo cargo de la situación, tomo al bebe en brazos, mando a Joey a buscar a Makira de inmediato, subió al auto, le dio el bebe a Joey, mando a Makira a ponerse el cinturón y los llevo al hospital todo asombrosamente deprisa.

Y mientras el doctor los tranquilizaba diciéndole que el bebe tenia pulmonía pero que estaría bien y no había nada que temer ahora que estaba siendo atendido y Seto se hacia cargo de todo como la cabeza de familia. Joey lo miro con admiración y agradecido, pues el sentía demasiado miedo por el estado de su pequeño hijo, como para poder haberse echo cargo de nada.

Cuando había visto a Karin así solo había pensado en Seto, en que Seto lo salvaría. Y asombrado, se dio cuenta de que aunque no confiaba en Seto ya como pareja, si lo hacia ciegamente como padre de sus hijos (aunque solo fuera el padre de Makira) y ese sentimiento le extraño.

Tuvo ganas de pararse y abrazar a Seto, de besarlo hasta quedar sin aire y agradecerle por salvar a Karin, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió. Su herido orgullo y su maltrecho corazón no le permitieron ni decirle "Gracias".

_Morir de amor es saber que te me vas_

_morir de amor es saber que ya no estas_

_que no volverás, aunque vuelva a intentar_

_podré morir de amo, porque este es el final_

Karin ese día cumplió sus seis meses y por ahora lo estudios médicos decían que estaba bien y que no había heredado la enfermedad de Mokuba.

Tanto Karin como Makira estaba durmiendo.

Joey sintió ganas de correr, pero no lo hizo ya estaba harto de correr, era hora de plantar cara a la situación. Suspiro, levanto la mano y llamo a la puerta de la habitación.

-Joey- dijo Seto extrañado con solo el pantalón del pijama cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio al rubio delante de esta.

Joey no le dijo nada, solo tomo su rostro entre las manos y lo beso. Seto solo tardo medio segundo en tomar a su rubio cachorro por la cintura y devolverle el beso con la pasión que en esos ya casi seis años había acumulado.

_He intentado sobrevivir, no tengo fuerzas_

_todo me recuerda a ti, vienes y vas_

_tu sombra esta en cada rincón_

_y aunque no quiera impregnada esta mi piel_

_y cada día duele mas, ya no puedo resistir._

**Continuara... **

Ahora la letra fue de Noelia ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Ese**

Joey jadeó, en busca de aire, mientras Seto se dejaba caer a su lado. Ambos cansados, ambos complacidos al menos físicamente.

El placer sexual que alcanzaban entre ellos, era imposible que lo alcanzaran con otra persona.

Su relación había comenzado nuevamente una noche en que Joey había llamado a la puerta de Seto y se había tirado sobre él besándolo.

Pero su relación era sólo sexual y hasta se podría decir que con algo de amistad. No porque Seto quisiera, si por el castaño oji-azul fuera, ya hubiera llevado a Joey al altar, le hubiese puesto una sortija en la mano y se hubiesen casado, pero Joey ni quería oír hablar de ese tema.

-Tú no te mereces mi amor maldito gato engreído.

Solía decirle Joey.

-Puede que tengas toda la razón, pero aún así me amas, así que ¿por qué no me das una oportunidad?

Solía ser la respuesta de Seto.

No importaba cuánto Joey jurara y perjurara cada noche en la que hacían el amor, que nunca lo volverían a hacer, que esa era la última vez que tenían relaciones, siempre volvía a su habitación en las noches, por más amor, por más sexo.

Porque era el sexo la única forma que tenían ambos de dejar salir su amor sin lastimarse. Y de eso ya iban casi seis meses, y Karin estaba cerca de cumplir su primer año.

_Ese el que dices que tu amor no se merece,_

_el que intentas ocultarlo y ya no puedes,_

_el que buscas en tus noches de locura,_

_quien te llena de caricias de ternura,_

_quien te lleva con un beso hasta la luna_

_y vuelas alto en sus brazos, tan alto._

Seto sonrió con Makira en brazos. Ese día celebraban la fiesta del primer añito de Karin. Karin, bebé hermoso que cada día se parecía más a Mokuba, con su cabello negro y sus ojos azules, aunque gracias al cielo o a Mokuba, a quien Seto le gustaba creer que tenía el pequeño como ángel, el pequeño no había heredado la enfermedad que le costó la vida a Mokuba.

Y ese día estaban todos allí. Yugi y Yami, con su hija de 6 años, algunos meses menor que Makira, y con su bebé de 6 meses.

Duke y Pegasus, con sus gemelos de 5 años, que andaban corriendo y haciendo desastres por todos lados.

Tea y Tristan, con su hija de 3 años. Malik y Marik, con sus cuatrillizos de 4 años. Y Ryu y Bakura, con sus gemelos de 6 años, apenas dos meses más pequeños que Makira, y su pequeño recién nacido de dos meses.

Era un día feliz para todos, Joey sonreía con Karin en brazos, y cuando no tenía a Karin en brazos lo tenía Seto y él tenía a Makira, o si no Makira estaba corriendo con sus "primitos" y Karin pasando de brazos, igual que Yamiel, el bebé de Yugi, y Rian, el bebé de Ryu.

_Yo sé que nadie como él te enamoró aunque otros te hayan dado más amor_

_y sé que si pudieras tratarías de olvidarlo_.

Ese día Seto acaba de llegar de un viaje de negocios. Era de noche, por lo que todo el mundo dormía, o eso creía él, pero nada más entrar a su habitación, fue asaltado por los labios de Joey, quien lo había estado esperando toda la noche dentro.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Le reclamó Joey, mientras ambos retrocedían desnudándose, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse hasta caer en la cama.

-Negocios Joey, si no trabajo en mantener la fortuna, tanto Karin como Makira perderán su patrimonio.

Le dijo Seto distraídamente, más concentrado en saborear la piel de su hermoso rubio.

_Y qué ha hecho con tu pobre corazón_

_que llega y se va como un ladrón,_

_y a veces te enloquece hasta el delirio._

Joey observó con ternura cómo su hijo se soltaba de la mano de Seto y daba sus primeros pasitos, antes de tambalearse y precipitarse al suelo, pero las manos seguras y firmes de Seto, lo sostuvieron, volviéndolo a soltar y entonces Karin volvió a caminar hasta que llegó hasta él y se agarró a su pantalón, gorjeando de felicidad. Makira daba pequeñas palmaditas de felicidad, saltando emocionada y corrió hacia su hermanito para besarlo en la rechonchita mejilla.

Seto se acercó con una sonrisa y tomó a los dos niños en brazos sonriendo. Joey también se acercó con una sonrisa idéntica y besó la cabeza de sus hijos.

-¿Y para papi no hay beso?

Preguntó Makira cruzándose se brazos. Joey sonrió y fue a darle un beso a Seto, primero Seto creyó que le besaría en la mejilla, pero se sorprendió al ver que lo besaba en la boca y frente a los niños que él aún tenía en brazos. Makira aplaudió emocionada y Karin puso sus gorditas manitas en las mejillas de los dos.

_Pero algo debe haber en su interior,_

_será por eso que te conquistó;_

_será algo bueno, al fin y al cabo tú sigues enamorado de_

_ese que te enrolla y que te envuelve, y hace de tu vida lo que quiere, y aunque no lo comprendas_

_siempre vuelves con él._

Seto suspiró con el cuerpo desnudo y perfecto de Joey entre sus brazos.

-¿Algún día me darás una oportunidad Joey? ¿Algún día aceptarás mi propuesta y te casarás conmigo? ¿o siempre seré tu amante?

Joey lo miró a los ojos y sonrió al fin libre de dolor, con una sonrisa franca y sincera, una sonrisa como las de antaño, que eran tan comunes en el hermoso rubio.

-Ahora que estoy en paz conmigo, contigo, con Mokuba, con mis amigos y con mis hijos, mejor dicho nuestros hijos, sí Seto, acepto. Casémonos.

Sonrió Joey. Y por muy poco digno de Seto Kaiba que eso fuera, el castaño pegó un grito de triunfo y felicidad, y sentándose abrazó a Joey contra sí mientras le daba un apasionado beso.

_Y ese soy yo._

**Continuará...**

(En cursiva, esta vez la letra es de Jerry Rivera)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: El final**

- Date prisa Seto, debemos irnos o Joey llegará antes que tú a la boda.

Le dijo Yami suavemente al castaño oji-azul. Seto sonrió y asintiendo, depositó la rosa que llevaba en sus manos en aquella tumba cuya lápida blanca decía "Mokuba Kaiba, nuestro amado Chiby".

Seto se levantó, y mientras seguía a Yami, su padrino de boda, hacia la limusina miró al cielo y sonrió.

"Ahora me toca ser feliz a mí, Mokuba"

Pensó el castaño, y juraría que una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo en esos momentos. Seto volvió a sonreír, sintiendo la bendición de su hermanito, sintiendo que en esos momentos estaba a su lado.

Subió a la limusina donde lo esperaban ya Bakura y Yami. Los padrinos por su parte. Yugi y Ryu lo eran por la parte de Joey. Los tres hombres vestidos de etiqueta negra subieron a la limusina, y en el cielo un ángel de cabellos negros y ojos azules sonrió feliz por ver al fin como debía ser a los seres que más amó en su vida mortal.

_Quise mostrarme ante ti_

_como alguien de duro corazón,_

_el tiempo pasó, me arrepentí,_

_ahora pediré tu perdón._

- Joey tranquilízate, cualquiera diría que es la primera vez que te casas.

Estalló Yugi, pues el rubio no se estaba quieto y era casi imposible peinarlo.

- Pero es la primera vez que me caso con el hombre que realmente amo.

Dijo Joey tratándose de morder las uñas, pero Ryu le aguantó las manos.

- Joey, pon de tu parte o nunca llegaremos a la iglesia.

Le dijo Ryu con una gotita en la frente. Tanto Yugi como Ryu llevaban unas idénticas túnicas azul cielo, de mangas acampanadas, ajustada en la parte superior como una segunda piel y cayendo de forma suelta entre sus pies.

Pero cuando al fin terminaron con Joey, ambos muchachos se miraron con orgullo: Joey parecía el príncipe sacado de un cuento de Hadas.

La túnica de color perla se ceñía desde su cintura hacia arriba, el cuello era en forma de V, las mangas pegadas, a partir del codo se empezaban a soltar, hasta adquirir ya en las muñecas un estilo acampanado, mientras caía suelta sobre su cintura, con dos aberturas a los lados, hasta más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, sus pies adornados con unas sandalias de color blanco, su cabello rubio, atado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo adornado con pequeños diamantes y perlas y en su cuello de cisne brillaba una gargantilla de oro blanco, con un diamante en forma de corazón en el centro, sus manos desnudas, sólo llevaba el anillo de compromiso en la izquierda.

_Mi indecisión causó el gran error,_

_me dominó el temor,_

_hoy me descubrí, y ves ante ti,_

_lo que hay en mí._

Parado en el altar, Seto se estaba muriendo de nervios, al pensar que tal vez Joey se había arrepentido de casarse.

Miro a sus hijos, Karin estaba en brazos de Duke en la primera fila, y Makira con su trajecito de damita sostenía la canastita de pétalos de rosas.

Se viró hacia Yami para decirle que llamara al enano (traducción = Yugi) y preguntara por qué era que se tardaban tanto.

Pero justo en ese momento Tea corrió hacia ellos.

Le susurró algo a Yami y a Bakura, luego tomó la mano de Makira para llevarla a la entrada de la iglesia.

Yami le hizo la señal de la victoria con los dedos y se dirigió tras Tea.

Seto inhaló nervioso.

Un minuto más y el desfile comenzó. La primera en desfilar fue Makira con Baret, varón de los gemelos de seis años de Bakura y Ryu.

El niño tenía una cara de fastidio súper cómica, mientras caminaba por el pasillo con Makira agarrada a su brazo con una mano y con la otra tirando las flores.

Seguido de los niños entraron Yugi y Yami, ambos hacían una pareja muy bonita y llevaban los anillos. Detrás de ellos iban Ryu y Bakura, ellos llevaban un pequeño cofre en sus manos, ese cofre llevaba varias monedas de oro dentro, era las que los novios ponían en las manos del otro en el momento de decir que cada uno sería la riqueza del otro y que no faltaría nada porque el uno estaría siempre para el otro.

Y la última persona en entrar arranco exclamaciones de admiración por su belleza a todos los invitados, y dejó al novio con el pecho más hinchado que un pavo real.

Era Joey, era Joey que mientras caminaba por el pasillo con la marcha nupcial parecía un mismo ángel.

_Ven quiero saber_

_que eres realidad,_

_dame felicidad._

Joey y Seto se miraron a los ojos inundados de amor, irradiando felicidad, justo en el momento en que el padre decía.

- Pueden besarse.

Y así lo hicieron, un beso que arrancó suspiros de todos y una que otra lagrimilla a alguno.

Yugi miró a sus dos amigos con verdadera alegría recostándose de Yami.

Ryu con Makira en brazos (quien se había cansado de estar parada mientras la boda se celebraba) y con el brazo de Bakura en su cintura también sonrió feliz porque al fin Joey era verdaderamente feliz, como lo eran todos ellos con sus parejas.

_¿Qué hay en ti al reír?_

_¿Qué hay en ti al llorar?_

_Lo quiero descubrir_

_¿Por qué será?_

Estaban en la fiesta de la boda, Yugi y Yami se llevarían a Makira y a Karin a su casa para que se quedaran con ellos mientras Seto se iba con Joey de luna de miel.

Yugi de pronto sintió un mareo, Yami lo miró alarmado.

- ¿Yugi, te sucede algo?

Yugi se apresuró a sonreírle a Yami y a negar con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien Yami.

Le aseguró viendo a Makira correr con Sashenka, la hija mayor de Yami y Yugi, mientras él tenía a su bebé Yamiel en brazos. Pero era mentira, Yugi sabía que algo no estaba bien, él lo sentía, no estaria bien por los proximos nueve meses, donde de seguro tendria vomitos, dolores de espalda y lo demas que venia.

_Siempre temí entregar mi vida,_

_hoy ya no es así, me decidí, y nada_

_habrá que me lo impida._

Fue la mejor luna de miel la que tuvieron Seto y Joey, y apenas salieron de la cama para comer y para bañarse.

Cuando regresaron a Ciudad Domino, Joey estaba embarazado. Y todos estaban felices por ese hecho.

_Quiero que mi corazón lo goce,_

_un sentimiento él desconoce,_

_el de amar sin freno entregándose._

Cuando Joey dio a luz a su segundo hijo varón, al que pusieron Mokuba, Karin ya tenía 2 años y Makira 7.

Y ahí estaban todos sus amigos, y sus hijos. A su lado en todo momento Seto, y Joey supo que nunca más sería tan feliz como ese día en el que su pequeño nació.

Joey y Seto al fin pudieron cumplir su amor y ser felices. Ahora sólo importa que aquel que se fue llevándose consigo la felicidad, regresara nuevamente y multiplicó en cien esa felicidad. El pequeño Mokuba había llegado a devolver la felicidad a sus padres.

'Sé feliz Joey, sé feliz Seto, ustedes se lo merecen.'

****Fin****


End file.
